Provisioning platforms are known which allow a systems administrator to select, configure, and push a set of software to new machines on a network. It is a shortcoming in existing provisioning platforms that the systems administrator may have to know beforehand the type of network interface or configuration in which the target machines are intended to operate, in order to set up the distribution. For example, the systems administrator may need to be aware that a given distribution is intended to be installed on a set of machines that are connected via an Ethernet LAN (local area network) in which each machine is running a certain version of the Unix™ operating system, in order to select a distribution template compatible with that network environment.
When faced with an installation project where the target network type or interface is unknown, or in which two or more heterogeneous networks will be present, conventional distribution platforms may be unable to perform an installation to all machines in that unknown or diverse environment.
It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for software provisioning in a multiple network interface environment, in which the distribution logic can detect and/or process diverse network types and automatically deliver properly configured software versions to the different network types, without a need for a systems administrator to manually perform or configure the installation for each separate network one by one.